


Count

by Traviosita9124



Series: Working Out the Kinks [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: She felt the slight sting intensify as Fitz brought his hand away but it was nothing compared to the arousal throbbing low in her belly. Jemma loved it when Fitz played with her this way, taking control for the sole purpose of blowing her mind in new, more creative ways each and every time. She’d gone through a string of lovers who hadn’t been able to meet her appetite, each one less compatible than the last. Jemma had just about given up until she’d seen the fire in Fitz and realized that the man who’d been beside her all along was the one capable of exactly what she needed.





	Count

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of light kink between our favorite in-love scientists.

“Give me your word, pet.”

 

Jemma sucked in a shuddery breath as she tried to make her brain function properly. The difficulty was that thinking clearly was nearly impossible as he stroked his hand over her bare arse. She swore he was making it purposefully difficult as his fingers skimmed low to tease the top of her thigh, but she somehow managed to answer him. 

 

“G-green.”

 

His hand paused and Jemma felt his legs go tense against her belly.  

 

“Are y’ sure?”

 

“Yes,” she gasped, horrified at the idea he might stop now. “Green!”

 

She felt more than heard his chuckle as his hand went back to stroking over her cheeks, her breath hitching when it stopped. She felt Fitz lean in over her, his clothed chest pressed to her bare back and his breath was warm against her ear as he whispered, “Count for me.”

 

With that he brought his hand down sharply against her bum, causing Jemma to gasp yet again as she moaned out, “One!”

 

She felt the slight sting intensify as Fitz brought his hand away but it was nothing compared to the arousal throbbing low in her belly. Jemma loved it when Fitz played with her this way, taking control for the sole purpose of blowing her mind in new, more creative ways each and every time. She’d gone through a string of lovers who hadn’t been able to meet her appetite, each one less compatible than the last. Jemma had just about given up until she’d seen the fire in Fitz and realized that the man who’d been beside her all along was the one capable of exactly what she needed. 

 

Jemma was jerked out of her reverie by Fitz’ open palm landing on her other cheek, the strike sending a bolt of arousal straight through her nipples to her sex. “Two!” she panted into the bedding, her fingers scrambling to find something, anything to hold on to as her hips arched upward, thrusting her bum in the air in anticipation of the next blow. 

 

Fitz just chuckled again. “That’s my good girl,” he murmured, pausing to brush his fingers over her warmed flesh. “Or maybe not so good,” he amended as he went back to spanking her. “Otherwise y’ wouldn’t be here, would y’? Bare arsed on my lap, cheeks pink and beggin’ for more.”

 

She moaned at the lurid image his words painted, her body throbbing for want of him. Fitz wouldn’t give in yet. No, he was going to wind her up, drive her higher until she was pushing her breaking point before Fitz would give her what she wanted most. 

 

“Was it worth it?” he asked once he was done with her spanking, the ten blows carefully meted out. Now Fitz had returned to tenderly running his hand over the warmed flesh, soothing away any lingering sting. She could feel the hard outline of his cock against her hip and when his fingers dipped between her thighs to skim over her folds, Jemma moaned and arched her back, instinctively seeking more. She wanted his cock in her, but his hand would do for now. “Seems it was, or y’ wouldn’t be this wet.” 

 

Jemma opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by the sudden intrusion of Fitz’ fingers. All she could do was moan as he slowly pumped his fingers into her, clearly intent on teasing her further. “Fitz, please-”

 

“Ah, ah,” he cut her off. “None o’ that. Y’ know exactly how y’ ended up here, Jemma.” His fingers sped up and Fitz began to purposefully press in against her g-spot, making her tingle from head to toe as another wave of arousal drenched her. She briefly wondered if she’d soaked his trousers yet but the thought flew out of her mind as soon as his clever fingers found her clit. 

 

“In fact, I wonder if that was your intent… Y’ know better than t’ play on your own. And t’ let me catch y’ at it. All very sloppy, pet. It almost makes me think y’  _ wanted  _ t’ be caught. Is that it?” Jemma moaned as Fitz thrust his fingers deeper. “Did y’ want me t’ catch y’ fuckin’ yourself, knowin’ what I’d do? My clever, clever pet. It does sound like somethin’ you’d do.”

 

Jemma moaned again at hearing his praise, her thighs growing even slicker as Fitz continued to fuck her with his fingers. Those glorious, long fingers that left her daydreaming at the most inopportune times-

 

“Just so I would spank your gorgeous arse pink and have my way with y’. Is that it, pet?” Fitz paused, causing Jemma to moan in disappointment. “Answer me, Jemma. Did y’ do this on purpose just so I’d punish y’?”

 

“Yes,” she ground out, her hips wiggling back, trying to find his fingers only to have Fitz pull them further away. “Yes, Fitz, yes! I knew when you’d be home and wanted you to catch me. I know you asked me not to, but I wanted your hands on me, just like this.”

 

There were several long moments where all Jemma could focus on was the pounding of her heart against her ribs and the frustration of being so close to completion only to be stopped. She wanted to come, wanted Fitz to make her come, and she wanted it now. Finally, he broke the tension by speaking. 

 

“Good girl, bein’ honest with me,” Fitz quietly praised, sending Jemma’s heart aflutter. “And y’ know what good girls get, don’t y’?”

 

“Orgasms.”

 

“That’s right, pet. They get as many as they can handle. Want t’ show me just how good y’ can be?”

 

Jemma nodded vigorously, raising her hips and parting her knees as much as she could to give Fitz room to work. He only chuckled in response, his free arm coming around her waist to hold her in his lap while his other returned to her sex. Her thighs trembled in anticipation, his fingers easily sliding through her folds to push into her. 

 

“All right, pet,” Fitz murmured, “I want y’ t’ count for me.” 


End file.
